The Administrative Core of the PPG is situated within the Department of Cell Biology, Neurobiology and Anatomy of the Medical College of Wisconsin (http://www.mcw.edu/display/router.asp?DoclD=147). This Department, which is governed by a traditional Chairman (Dr. Joseph C. Besharse), is composed of 12 full-time primary-appointed faculty members, four full professional effort appointed faculty, 16 secondary-appointed faculty members (including Dr. Misra), 9 Postdoctoral Fellows, 25 graduate students (three of whom are MSTP students), and 22 technical/secretarial staff. The department oversees a total annual budget of approximately $5.5 million, of which over $2.6 million is represented by research grant direct costs. The department currently administers $2.0 million in NIH support direct costs annually.